Live with Yuval and Hillai season 2
by shnoziyahu
Summary: Yuval and Hillai are here to answer your questions about animaniacs, with another host- Katie Kaboom!
1. new season! hurray!

**Live with Yuval and Hillai- season 2**

Chapter 1- new season! Hurray!

Hillai: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 0 (our channel) will stop its transmission for 30 seconds, in the remembrance of…hey, where's all the noise come from?"

He came to the back of the stage, behind the curtain, where he found…

Hillai: "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! The Warners! What are you doing here? And why are you…covered in pie?"

Yakko: "We're here because…because…uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…a little help?"

Wakko: "You locked the door of this studio after the last episode of the previous episode. We didn't make it to the door- we were locked, and it was really boring, so we had a pie tennis tournament…"

Hillai: "but…you wasted all of your food on your stupid pie fight!"

Rita: "Hey, Wakko can always pull food out of his bag!"

Hillai: "I understand. Where are Yuval and…the new host?

Dot: "stuck in traffic. When are we going to start?"  
>Hillai: "When they'll come…oh, here they are! The godfeathers are still stuck, and we won't start the show without them, so- you, Warners- go to the shower! Everyone else- just sit here and wait."<p>

**10 minuets later**

Hillai: "What's the time now?"

Yuval: "2:50 AM. Why do they have to film in these hours? I don't get it."

Hillai: "Wait. Minerva and Mindy are in the bathroom, and Rita Warner didn't have a shower yet. It's gonna be at least three twenty till Ralph and Katie will get their make-up… look, we're all tired, but…wait. Ralph, didja done with the make up?"

Ralph: "Yes. You know, the lights, make me sweat."

Yuval: "And Minerva, Mindy and Rita are done, so we just have to wait for Katie."

**30 minuets later**

Hillai: "Oh, hi, Katie. Yes, just sit here. Alice! Turn off the lights! Ralph!"

Ralph: "What?"

Hillai: "Not you, Ralph the producer. Start this text! Joe, start narrating!"

Joe: "You waited for October 22. You were nervous. But- it's finally here! Season 2 of live with Yuval and Hillai! You thought the new host will be Minerva. But- you're wrong!"

Yuval: "And now our third host, at least for this episode, **KATIE KABOOM!**"

Katie: "At least I get enough money from this show. 1000 bucks for being in the panel for six episodes? Even the cast of Happy Tree Friends gets treated more fairly!"

Yuval: "Uh… Katie? Sorry to disappoint you, but you're the host for only one episode. But at least you're getting 250 grands! And we also keep dating!"

Katie: "But tomorrow I have an exam in French! I don't have time for dating!"

Yuval: "And I have an exam in Arabic. So what? We'll have a date tomorrow evening."

Katie: "Great! But let's begin this show."

Hillai: "Hi there and welcome to season 2 of our show! But before we start, channel 0 (our channel) will stop its transmission for 30 seconds in the remembrance of the dead parrot."

**30 seconds later**

Katie: "Hi there and welcome to our show! Today we are joined by the cast- and when I'm saying "the cast", I mean all of the cast- even the new Warners."

Hillai: "Let's just move to the questions. Our first question comes from pichicha, who asks:

"Hello People! Guess what! I have a FEVER! YAY FOR ME! EVERYTHING LOOKS SO FUZZY AND BRIGHT! I WAS STARING AT THE LIGHT IN MY ROOM AND MY MOM CAME IN AND SAID "You're STILL staring at the light?"

AND I'M LIKE "Yeah, why do you ask?" "You've been staring at it since you woke up and its already 12 o'clock" YAY!

Anyway, here is the vid!

.com/watch?v=Axi58IkRkvk

If you can't find it that way, look for Impossible becomes possible

OH AND HELLO NURSE, MY BIRTHDAY IS IN MARCH 24 TOO! AWESOMENESS IS THE WORD!

HERE ARE MY QUESTIONS!

Cast: What do you think of the vid?

Do"t: Did you know there is an anime character that looks a lot like you? I mean she's a robot and she looks like a human girl, but her hair cut! And she thinks she's cute too! Her name is Zoran from Astro Boy, well actually her original name was Astro Girl, then she was named Uraine or Uran, and then there is her japanese name Wulan, look for her on Youtube and Google, you'll see what I mean.

Yakko: What do you think of the movie Astro Boy?

Wakko: Same as Yakko!

Scratchansniff: When I was watching animaniacs some hours ago I heard the Warners calling you "the studio shrink" why? Where does the word come from?

Hello Nurse: Where you a nerd at school? Or a cheerleader? What is the difference between a nerd and a geek? Speaking of cheerleader, check out this vid:

.com/watchv=iqAkx_brIC4&feature=channel_video_title

If you can't find it that way then go to Youtube and look for Time Warp: Cheerleaders in Slow Motion.

Cast: What do you think of THAT vid.

Plots: What were YOU in high school? A jock (Unlikely) or a geek? Scratchansniff: What were you in high school?

Katie Kaboom's family: Have you ever considered sending Katie to boarding school or Boot Camp?

Katie Kaboom: Why do you act like that? You act as if its the end of the world when your boy friend is late by a minute! I know girls that have no parents to tell them that their boy friend is going to be there soon but that actually burned them with hot iron and that their boy friend is a gangster that got them into drugs, and they NEVER complain, actually, those kids are really nice (My mom works at and orphanage, I get to meet lots of those kids)?

Well then, see ya later alligators!

AND LETS HOPE MY FEVER DOESN'T MAKE ME EMOTIONAL AND ALL THE WORLD ISN'T FAIR DEAL WITH IT WITH KATIE KABOOM!"

Yuval: "I tried watching it, but it was deleted… sorry!"

Dot: "I watched this show, and it's cool!"

Yakko: "I don't know what's wrong with my sister. This movie was boring!"

Wakko: "Yeah, I hate anime!"

Otto: "Shrink means psychiatrist. I don't know where it came from, but if they don't call me p-sychiatrist, it's fine."

Hello Nurse: "I was with the Mime's girlfriend since kindergarten. He was the football's team captain, I was the main cheerleader and then I became the school's female football's team captain."

Mime: "We were part of the gang. Me, Helena, Ralph (he became fat only after high-school), my sister, Helena's brother, and a few others- if you wasn't there, you was, like, dead. We learned together, we had our table in the cafeteria, we did crazy things together… what can I say? Good times."

Ralph: "Remember the huge snowball fight when we went skiing in Switzerland? I think we all came down with cold after this…"

Helena: "Yeah, but it was totally worth it! Anyway, I was one of the most popular girls in the class. Almost all of the boys in my class wanted to by my boyfriend, but I stayed with the mime. About the birthday- awesome, and about the video- it's just the same thing we did in our school!"

Yakko: "The cheerleaders are hot!"

Otto: "You are obsessed with girls!"

Yakko: "Hey, you showed me that sexy video!"

Thaddeus: "Let's say I was on school."

Katie: "But you have to tell!"

Thaddeus: "Alright. I was a nerd…"

Otto: "And me too."

Katie: "And about my question- a true story- they tried to send me to a boot camp but I said that I'm Amish… believe it or not, they let me go. And there are some girls like the girls you see in the orphanage, but… we're all different. I can't help it, and other of that, I have Moroccan origins."

Hillai: "Why that's important?"

Katie: "Like duh! The first words in a Moroccan recipe book are "first of all, relax"!"

Yuval: "Our next question comes from Yasser majayef who asks:

"I have a question for the cast (yup, even for the new warners). What's your favorite Greek god?"

Hillai: "You know what? Let's make elections! And 'till we'll have the full results, here's a joke! Hey, Katie, do you want a hot drink?"

Katie: "Sure!"

Hillai: "Take this!"

Katie: "What's this?"

Hillai: "Water with pepper."

Yuval: "Everyone voted, so here are the results:

Minerva- Athena?"

Minerva: "Just because of her roman name."

Yuval: "I see… Yakko- Athena, wakko- Dionysus? But you don't even…oh, I got it. Dot- Aphrodite, Pinky- uh…Pinky? Garfield wasn't a Greek god."

Pinky: "So I'll choose Jesus!"

Brain: "I'm sorry, Pinky, but I'll have to hurt you…and by the way, I chose Athena. Get ready for pain!"

Pinky: "Narf!"

Katie: "I chose Ares…Bobby- Apollo, Pesto- Ares, Squit- Zeus? Ok…Slappy- Ares, Skippy- Hermes, Buttons- Artemis, Mindy- Pan, Rita the cat- Apollo, Runt- also Apollo…The Mime- Poseidon, chicken boo- pkwa?"

Hillai: "Let's ignore it. I chose Zeus, by the way."

Yuval: "And I chose Athena."

Katie: "Mister Skullhead- Hades? That's odd. Maybe because he's a skeleton. Flavio- Apollo, Marita- Hermes, Ralph- Dionysus, Plotz- Hades, Scratchandsniff- Athena…

And so does Hello nurse. Colin- Poseidon…Erik- Ares, David- Apollo, Rita Warner- Athena, Jessica- Aphrodite, Tony-Apollo...and that's all!"

Hillai: "Our next question comes from lina alessa, who asks:

"Helloooo everyone,-that nerves- good to know from the beginning, not drink coffee before writing this, I'm already crazy ... Well first of all, Yakko, I adore you, you're the best, I love you and you're super smart, hopefully one day could be so nice for you fasten your in me ... ah! above all, a friend thanks you for that thanks to the country song that you sang in the series got a good grade as a kid, well my first question is to:

Yakko: how it feels to be the older brother, what's your favorite candy and your favorite food?

Wakko: What do you do when you get bored?

Dr. Scratchansniff: an odd question: how is called a phobia of dead rabbits?, Is that I have a friend who as a child living in the countryside and his father pursued her with dead rabbits and since then he has a phobia of rabbits dead, the mere mention of scared and not know the name of that, if not, how would you?, why I'm hyper?, what I can to do to concentrate in class?, is it normal for my friend when she was two years has been placed in the middle of the street, or to be put on all fours and bark at that age, or who escaped from the kindergarten to go home and escape from the house to go to kindergarten?, it is normal to bite my friend? (everyone can give their opinion if they want)

Warners: give me a tip to exasperate the friend of a friend ... I love to drive her crazy, acts as Otto, when he shouts: SHUT UP!, PLEASE SHUT UP!, AHHHH! GOD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!, and grabs his head XD, well for something I said I'm a little crazy ... almost like you do, and it is natural.

well that's all, hope you do not have sounded crazy ... Although I do not think more than the dream that my friend told me that was about a cat with a bottle of milk, after it is taken, winks, and fly ... adios, sayonara, I love you, bye.-if it is wrong translated, blame the translator"

Yakko: "Sooner or later I will get this damn bird that brought me those two cursed siblings!"

Wakko: "What?"

Yakko: "Uh...nothing! my favorite candy- M&M's. My favorite food-soft shell taco."

Wakko: "When I'm bored I play in our new Acme's Yii! It's just like a Nintendo Wii, but much cheaper, can work with 8 remotes, and has much more games!"

Otto: "I don't remember I've met anyone with a phobia of dead rabbits. And it's not normal to bite your friend."

Yuval: "Uh...Scratchy? As the etiquette master, I think you can answer my question- is it polite to say "I've heard so much about you"?"

Otto: "Depends on how much you've heard about this person."

Yuval: "Wow, and he can vote..."

Dot: "About your friend- you can kiss him, call him something his not...always working for us."

Hillai: "Ok. Our last question comes from kiue jin. She asks:

"Hello. My name is Kiue and I'm a Kitsune. To be more accurate, I'm an anime toon who happens to live in Australia because it's a great place for a fox to live. Plus Anime is getting really popular here so there is plenty of work to go around.

First off, I'm really thankful and happy that you guys have been forced back to answer our questions.

Now on to business.

This first question needs a little background but it is for Wakko.

.

This is the middle child in our family, my older sister Hina.

Hina has had a crush on Wakko Warner for as long as anyone can remember. She saw one of the first Warner Brothers (and Sister) black and white cartoons back when we were first drawn in the early 1900's (What can I say? We've been around for a long time) and fell in love with the bottomless pit of a middle sibling named Wakko.

Something about feeling the pain of having an older sister who never shut up and an overly vain younger brother. But that isn't really important...

Hina has spent decades of her time in cooking classes of all kinds, claiming it was for her work as a chef but I suspect that it was in an attempt to win over the boy of her dreams. However, when push comes to shove she is too shy and afraid of rejection to do anything about her feelings.

Wakko, would you go out with my older sister? I need an answer if only to shut her up once and for all.

Dot: Why did you get a beauty spot in the first place and do you still have it?

Personally I hope you got rid of it. It makes you look like one of those sixty year something year olds that have so much work done to their face that it makes them look freakishly ugly as sin itself.

I look forwards to your answers.

Kiue Jin."

Wakko: "Wow! She's hot! I'll go out with her!"

Yakko: "You can't."

Wakko: "Why?"

Yakko: "Because I'll go out with her!"

Then the cast of "Friends" entered the studio, and Joey said:

"I have a strange feeling that we've been here."

(The Warners jump into the friends' laps. Yakko kisses Rachel, Wakko- Phoebe, Dot- Joey, Rita- Chandler, David- Monica, Jessica- Ross, and say "Hellooooooooo nurses!)

All the others: "Warners. Go fig."

Ross: "You're filming in our damn studio again?"

Yuval: "I told you. They changed it, go to studio 19."

(The friends are going to leave)

Yakko: "No! Rachel! Take me with you!"

Rachel: "hmmm...let me think...NO!"

(The Friends leave)

Dot: "And about my cutie mark- I was born like this. I can't remove it."

Katie: "That's all, folks! After us-our new spinoff, "zany airlines", where we three are businessmen who buy "Quiet ocean airlines". The pilots are the Nurse, Otto, Thaddeus, the Mime, Minerva and a new girl called Ginny. Together they have to control their airline- the wackiest one you'll ever see."

Yuval: "And please, please, please..."

The Mime: "Don't go SCUBA diving in Jordan?"

Yuval: "No. please send us some question!"


	2. this is halloween

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 2- this is Halloween

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 3.14159265358979 will stop its transmission. Forever. But we don't care; it's not our channel anyway!"

Hillai: "This is the second episode, and I have to say, **KATIE WHY IN HELL ARE YOU DRESSED AS A CLOWN?"**

Katie: "First, it's not just a clown, it's a sexy clown. Second- this is my Halloween costume, and third- this is the last time I'm dressing up for Halloween as a sexy something. Last year I bought a sexy cat costume-it was just ears that fell apart, and a stupid bow tie. What the hell? And fourth- why aren't you dressed up?"

Yuval: "We're Jews. We have something like Halloween in March. The same thing but not so scary."

Hillai: "Today we're joined by the eight Warner brothers and sisters, Slappy, the brain, hello nurse, Plotz, Otto and the mime."

Katie: "Our next question is from kiue jin. She asks:

"Hello everyone,

I guess I should start with a few messages first.

Wakko (and to a lesser extent, Yakko), My sister is on the way. When I told her about your answer I shoved her in a crate while her eyes were glassed over and she was in happy daydream land and mailed her over with some supplies to get her through the trip. You should be getting a crate on your doorstep any day or so if you haven't already... Thankfully I remembered the oxygen tank because I may have forgotten to put in air holes... Tell her I'm sorry about that...

Dot... I honestly owe you an apology. All these years and I thought you were trying to look like Joan Rivers when Joan Rivers was trying to look like you. I am honesty sorry for making such a foolish mistake and will correct it soon enough.

Now on with the questions.

Dot: If you were to open your front door and find anyone in the world there gagged and bound (To the point that you would be willing to overlook the whole legal issue thing) Who would it be and why?

Slappy: Back during the filming of your first series back in the 1940's, what really happened between you and Walter Wolf in the trailer you were photographed leaving after kissing him on the cheek? (For those of you locked in a water tower at the time, rather big scandal)

Brain: Two questions. Firstly, let us say that tomorrow you were to wake up and be ruler of the whole world. Congratulations, well done and all that but what exactly do you plan to do once you're in charge? I mean, with the world in the messed up state it currently is in most of what you would be doing is repair work. Not to mention that I just don't believe you are evil enough to survive that level of politics.

Which leads to my second question. Instead of using completely insane schemes and plans to force a planetary takeover, how come you've never just created your on political party and run for the leadership position of a country in a legit fashion? I promise that if you were to try and run for Prime Minster of Australia, odds are you would win... or at least set yourself up in a nice position of power.

Last but not least,

Everybody: With Halloween coming up, what costumes will you be wearing for the holiday?

Goodnight everybody!

Kiue Jin."

Dot: "I don't care. He just needs to be a cartoonus characterus and crazy. I have lots of brothers and sisters, but another one will be great."

Slappy: "This damn paparazzi is going to be dead soon...where is my dynamite?"

Hello nurse: "Come on! He was just filming! They even took a picture of me reading the sport part in the newspaper! So what if I wanted to check if Munich won over Tel Aviv in the euro league?"

Katie: "Why do you care about Munich?"

Hello Nurse: "Like duh, I was born there!"

Yuval: "I hate you..."

Hillai: "Relax. So what if she wants Maccabi Tel Aviv to lose?"

Yuval: "Look who's talking, Hapoel Jerusalem fan!"

Brain: "Let me talk!"

Hillai: "Ok..."

Brain: "The first few rules I'll make when I'll rule the world- French will be illegal, Jerry Seinfeld and Julia Louis-Dreyfus will be arrested for not being funny, and Nicaragua will be used as storage place for nuclear waste. And thanks about the idea-I can also be the prime minister of Italy and Israel. Wait, I can be the prime minister of all the countries in the world in the same time and rule the world!"

Katie: "My Halloween costume? I don't want to stand in all the lines for the costume stores, so I think I'll stay with the sexy clown."

Yuval: "We're Jews. Our (kind of) Halloween is in March. I think my costume will be the sign-language translator in the corner of the screen."

Hillai: "I don't think I'll dress up..."

Yuval: "Why? It's not infantile, everybody dress up..."

Hillai: "I have 4 months, I'll choose something. OK?OK? YOU #$%#%$&$^*$%."

Yuval: "SHUT UP YOU !##$^#%&$%&"

Helena: "I and the Mime will dress up as salt and paper shakers."

Yakko: "We're not dressed up for Halloween, people are dressed up as Warners."

Yuval: "And our next question comes from pichicha, who asks:

"Hellooo Nurses!

How have you all been?

Okay, here is the vid

.com/watch?v=DTXO7KGHtjI&feature=channel_video_title

If you can't find it look for CV01 Hatsune Miku - World is Mine Live in Tokyo, Japan - 1080p HD.

Its an actual concert with actual people cheering for a hologram! IS THAT HILARIOUS OR WHAT?

So! Here are my questions:

Cast: What do you think of the vid? Hatsune Miku and her voice is completely computer animated!

Yakko: Who is the hottest girl? Katie Kaboom, Minerva, or Emma Watson!

Dot: Who is the hottest guy in the cast?

Wakko: Can you swallow a bottle of crazy glue?

Plotz: There's nothing wrong with being a nerd! Like my dad says "Se bueno con los nerds porque algun dia seran tu jefe" ("be good with nerds because some day they'll be your boss")

Hello Nurse: What would you do if the studio lot caught fire? Save the Warners? Save Plotz? Get out of there and move to Mexico change your name to Gladis Rivera and live as the daughter of a poor bean farmer and raise cows?

Scratchansniff: Why is your head so weird? Its all long and... I mean bald people here aren't as deformed as you are, what happened to you?

Yuval: What gave you the idea to create this story? Was it your own curiosity?

Well, that will be all! See ya all! Oh and did ya notice that I was giving you multiple choice questions? Yay!

Bye! Hope you have a good Baloney dipped in ice cream with pickles festival!"

Yuval: "Wow. She sounds like she was on helium. What the hell was that? Sometimes I wish I could understand Japanese..."

Yakko: "But she's hot!"

Wakko: "Yeah!"

Erik: "Do you want hot anime girls? Watch the leekspin girl."

Rita Warner: "Boys. Go fig."

Yakko: "And the hottest girl is Minerva!"

Minerva: "Did anyone call me?"

Wakko: "Heloooooo mink!"

Hello nurse: "Why are you here you #$^$&%(^&(%^*%"

Minerva: "Shut up you #%#^%$%^*%%*"

Katie: "Mayday! Mayday! Put that screen..."

Yakko: "Yeah! Cat fight!"

Then, while hello nurse and Minerva wrestled in the studio, a screen with the words "sorry, we're experiencing technical problems" was shown.

**10 minuets later**

Hillai: "So...dot, who is the hottest guy in the cast?"

Dot: "The mime, because Plotz and Ralph are fat and dumb, and scratchy is like 50 years old."

The mime: "Wow, thanks."

Wakko: "I can swallow! Here -gulp- hmmm...tastes lake somebody's snot."

David: "Ew...did you eat snot? You're sick, bro."

Wakko: "Yeah? And I saw you eating your earwax!"

Plotz: "Uh...And thanks a lot, pichicha."

Hello nurse: "If the studios are on fire, Ralph will bring the fire extinguisher because he's the only one who knows how to use this stuff, and Wakko will put the other buildings in his gag-bag."

Hillai: "Wow, nice plan."

Otto: "I was drawn like this...I don't know what went wrong."

Yuval: "And it wasn't my curiosity, it wasn't Hillai's curiosity, it was UFO's curiosity. Didn't you read the credits for chapter 13 in the first season?"

Katie: "Our last question is from muffingirl7771 who asks:

"For the Warners:

is your favorite song and skit from the show?

2. If you had three wishes what would you wish for?"

Yakko: "My favorite skit is acquaintances, my favorite song- Yakko's world, and I'll wish for unlimited wishes, and if I can't, I'll wish for Hello Nurse, a new guitar and a new season of "The Amanda show".

Wakko: "My fave skit is the great Wakkorotti, song-my two note song, and I'll wish for Minerva, a new set of anvils and one million dollars."

Dot: "My fave skit was the one with Dracula, the song was my cute song and I'll wish for more cute clothes, annoy more people and...You know what? A whistling pinwheel!"

Hillai: "That's all, folks! Right after us- a new episode of Friends: "The one where Phoebe and Joey are married".

Katie: "And please, please, please..."

David: "Don't go trick-or-treating in the strange old woman down the street?"

Rita: "Why?"

David: "She ran out of Tim-Tam."

Katie: "No! Please send us questions."


	3. what is the direction

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 3-what is the direction between northeast and southeast?

Hillai: "Hi. Today in our show..."

Yuval: "The guests will be Baloo, Becky, Kit and of course Molly!"

Hillai: "You've got the script for "talespin". Take this."

Yuval: "Thank you...Uh, Katie, why are you dressed in a tuxedo?"

Katie: "The Producer told me to! That was written in my email!"

Yuval: "Which one? Ralph or Daphne?"

Katie: "Daphne. She sucks; I want Ralph to be back from his trip to Ethiopia."

Yuval: "I don't know what went wrong when she sent you that email, but she told us to wear the new Acme's Oxydots! These are new shoes with tiny holes that flow oxygen to your foot!"

Hillai: "So today we are joined by...the Warners, Slappy, Skippy, Brain. Otto. Plotz, mime, hello nurse, Bobby, Pesto, Squit, Sasha, Kiki and Lana!"

Yuval: "Our first question is from kiue jin. He asks:

"Hello everyone once again,

I can't believe I honestly have to make this correction, but it is clear that someone screwed up in translation. I'm MALE! I'm pretty sure I mentioned it somewhere...

But since you're all no doubt annoyed at being made to answer questions in the first place I guess I should get on with it.

Yakko and Wakko: During one of your episodes (Can't really be bothered figuring out which one right now) you had the rare honor of meeting Catwoman. I considered this rather odd solely on the grounds that you didn't leap into her arms and kiss her. Was there a reason behind the scenes that prevented you from doing so or do you just respect her more then other women?

Skippy and Slappy: Since toons don't age in the traditional sense, does this mean that you will be living together forever?

Brain: Wonderful campaign promises that will no doubt gain you a healthy voting base if a world ruler was to be elected. Would you be willing to make and enforce laws that prevent tiny counties from having insanely long names that no one can pronounce?

Everyone who matters: How do you feel about the cartoons/animations of today that have taken the place in children's lives that Animaniacs once held? From the annoyingly childish (I would give an example but there are just so many) to the insanely uncensored (Family Guy).

I look forwards to hearing the answers.

Kiue Jin"

Yakko: "The writer told us we can't kiss her because we did it so many times before and it became boring. We did this behind the scenes."

Skippy: "We'll be together. Always. Except when I go to school..."

Slappy: "Or I go to throw my can into my annoying neighbor's trash can."

Brain: "Yes, but first I'll place a ban on countries with capitals' names similar to the country's name. Take that, Kuwait!"

Dot: "If by annoyingly childish you mean "spongebob", then I don't agree with you.

**WHY DID YOU CANCELL NICK JR.?"**

Yakko: "I already told you, it's or this or national geographic wild. Me and wakko wanted national geographic."

Mime: "I know family guy is insane, but it's way better than South Park!"

Hillai: "And our last question is from pichicha. She asks:

"Hi! How are you people!

Anyway, here is today's video!

.com/watch?v=MahTKZDHXaA&feature=channel_video_title

If you can't find it then look for, LITERAL Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Trailer Parody HD.

I don't know about you, but I laughed at least five years of my life away with that vid!

So, here are my questions,

Cast: What did you think of the video?

Yakko: What is the most disturbing movie you have ever seen? Mine would be Coraline, it scared the hell out of me when I first saw it!

Dot: You know those movies where the trailer is incredibly awesome and the movie turns out to be crap? What movie have you watched that is like that?

Wakko: What have you eaten that was INCREDIBLY hard to swallow? I used to eat playdo, crayons, toothpaste, soap, and color pencils! Although I'm nothing compared to you!

Scratchy: Why did you turn into a psychiatrist?

Plotz: You are welcome! What did you think when the idea of having the Warners on a show came up? I mean there must have been a start to the relationship between the Warners and the lot!

Mime: Where were you born? Are you French? (You know, the mime relationship between France and all)

Hello Nurse: What is your favorite skit?

Pesto: Why are you always so bad with Squit? I mean, he says a word and you blow up! At least look the word up in a dictionary and see what he means before trying to pull his beak off.

Squit: Why do you want to be a Goodfeather so badly, from what I've seen on the cartoon, being a goodfeather sucks.

Bobby: Why don't you ever help Squit? I mean, he hardly deserves the beatings Pesto gives him.

Goodfeather girlfriends: Hi! I just watched the episode Girlfeathers! Why don't you just beat the Goodfeathers up, I'll bet that way they'll learn! At my school, boys like to tease girls a lot, each girl is a different game, with me since I never talk much (yes I know, its hard to believe right?) the game would be to see who can annoy me enough to get me to talk, it usually never bothers me, but when they are bothering me to much I always turn around and utter a nice creamy "Fuck you, go away." and they laugh their heads of like its the funniest thing they've ever hear doing high fives and congratulating each other. Boys, go fig, right?

Well that will be all for today! Bye!"

Yuval: "Wow, that was hilarious. If you like literal clips, you better watch penny lane. Random cop!"

Yakko: "The most disturbing movie I ever saw was "lord of the flies". It's too freaking scary! And I saw a few horror movies in my life."

Dot: "I never saw a movie like that."

Wakko: "Things it was hard to swallow? The studio's fruit cake. Last Christmas I was sent to hospital and I had my stomach pumped."

Katie: "Too much information."

Otto: "I became a psychiatrist only because someone had to control the warners."

Thaddeus: "One of the animators in the studios drew three little creatures, but suddenly, they came out of the paper, made havoc in the studios, and that's how it all started."

Mime: "My ethnics are complicated. Yeah, I'm a little bit French, but mostly Finnish with some Swiss, and I had a girlfriend in Canada. Ohhhh, I wish you could meet my girlfriend, my girlfriend who lived in Canada. She couldn't be sweeter, I wish you could meet her, my girlfriend who lives in Canada. But then I discovered she cheated on me, I dumped her a year before animaniacs started, and a few years ago I met Helena."

Nurse: "I'm German and proud of it!"

Dot: "We didn't ask about your ethnics."

Yuval: "Now we're asking! I'm 50% German 50% Romanian by the way. And my aunt is from Finland."

Hillai: "I'm Moroccan and Yemenite."

Yakko: "I didn't know toons have ethnics!"

Katie: "I'm Moroccan-Italian. And we all know about scratchy, and the godfeathers are also obvious."

Nurse: "my fave skit is "how I met hello nurse". It's going to be a "how I met your mother" spoof, about how the mime met me. Wow, so much m's..."

Pesto: "I always look in a dictionary. Here, watch it!"

Yuval: "Hmmm... let me see...more like "the Hungarian phrasebook"."

Squit: "Being a godpiegon is cool! They bring you food, kiss your legs..."

Yuval: "And why don't you help Squit? Are you on his side or Pesto's side?"

Bobby: "I'm from the UN."

Yuval: "And in my school the annoying ways are different. It's not boy's or girl's stuff, it's like saying to me "What's up" in a strange tone (I have no idea why, if they are annoying me so much I shout a nice "ya chatichat ben zona, lech tizdayen ya manyak mechoar!" (go f*** you ugly a**hole and son of a *****), or telling Avshalom to have a haircut, or laughing at Eyal because he's Chinese or at Lihi because she's Yemenite..."

Kiki: "You missed few things. After the show ended we came back with the boyfeathers to Italy. We're part of the Sicilian mafia!"

Hillai: "That's all, folks! Right after us-women who married men who are married women, coming up on Heraldo!"

**Credits-**

**Censorship-Joshua Cut**

**Grammar- W. H. Verb**

**Imitations- May chalejackson**

**El vispresley**

**Joe nlenon**

**Arik klepton**

**Jenny sjoplin**

**Music-Melody violin**

**Khalil ibn-tuba (khalil- flute in Hebrew)**

**Paul McCartney (just kidding!)**

**Magic- Harry Potter**

**Accordionist- Borat**

**Food- Katie ring**

**Infective diseases- Abraham cholera**

**Jason Hiv**

**Mary influenza**

**Charlie typhoid**

**Towels- clean towels for USA INC.**

**President- Obama (at least till next year)**

**Foreign relations- Daniela French**

**Israel Polanski**

**Gay-Bruno mars**

**Thunder solo-god**

**Friendship-phoebe buffay**

**Joey tribbiani**

**Ross geller**

**Rachel green**

**Monica geller**

**Chandler bing**

**Health-doctor Phil**

**Doctor house**

**Doctor Seuss**

**Not funny-jerry Seinfeld**

**Eileen benis**

**George constanza**

**Kozmo kreimer**

**Pilot for Burbank-cape suzette line-baloo **

**Businesswoman- Rebecca kunningham**

**Number of people reading this-0**

**My favorite number-3**

**Countries I visited- Ethiopia, Tanzania, Vietnam, Thailand, USA, Canada, UK, Italy, Vatican, turkey, Greece (and I'm only 14!)**

**Strange noises- Justin Bieber**

**Internet memes- nyan cat**

**Trekkie-monster**

**Annoying orange**

**And that annoying trololololololo guy!  
>and...<strong>

**People married their pets! Coming up on Rickey Lake! **

**(By the way, the question in the chapter's name was a real question from Israeli "Cash cab". the two riders didn't know the answer.)**


	4. hey! hey readers! hey readers! hey!

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 4-hey! Hey readers! Hey readers! Hey!

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 1313465768 (our channel) will stop its transmission for 30 seconds, in the remembrance of Minerva mink. Wait, she's still alive! Sorry, my mistake...and...Katie, why are you dressed like a chef?"

Katie: "I had a bet with my friend Jasmine. We bet who won't say a word with the letter G, and we decided the first who says such word will be dressed as a chef for a day."

Hillai: "Uh huh. So, the panel members of today's episode are the eight Warners, Pinky, Hello nurse, Plotz, mime, Rita and Runt."

Katie: "Our first question comes from Yasser majayef, who asks:

hi! there's a huriccan in kazbazbazstan, so i'm writing this review as probably the last thing i'll do before the power will be shut down.

here are my questions-

the eight warners-what is your favorite broadway musical?

and...David, did you really eat your earwax?

pinky-why do you keep saying "narf"?"

Yakko: "Avenue Q! Why do you think the net was born? But really, I laughed my ass off."

Wakko: "The lion king was amazing! The songs, the costumes, the orchestra...awesome."

Dot: "My favorite musical was "little shop of horrors". I even have the monster in my cute little box!"

David: "I don't even like musicals! When you were watching these boring musicals, I was running in Central Park!"

Rita: "Wow, I can't decide between "Wicked" and "The lion king". They're both really great!"

Jessica: "Why can't you decide, when you can always choose "Phantom of the opera"?"

Eric: "Pippin."

Tony: "I love all of them. After all, I'm called after the tony awards!"

David: "Wait, how the hell did you know about the earwax?"

Hillai: "Wakko said it in the previous episode."

David: "Geez! It was 10 years ago! Let it go, man!"

Katie: "And Pinky, why do you keep saying "narf"?"

Pinky: "It started after the first time the brain hit me in the head with something. Narf!"

Katie: "OK. Our second question is from pichicha who asks:

"Okay...

Yakko: I am currently in the 7th book of "A series of unfortunate events" and couldn't help but think that if you and your siblings were in the Baudelairs' place Count Olaf would have a heck of a harder time trying to get the fortune, what do you think?

Dot: If you could meet up with anyone to go have a girls day out, who would it be?

Wakko: Who is the most stupid actor or actress?

Cast: What do you think of the Baby Bieber scandal? (not the song scandal, the most recent baby scandal)

Hello Nurse: what is the best quote you can think of?

Plotz: Are you married? (Not interested, its just that I was wondering if someone could be stupid enough to marry you)

Yakko: What is the worst Fanfiction idea you have ever read?

Scratchy: What is the most depressing book you have ever read?

Dot: Have you ever read a book that ends and at the last page you can't be sure if the main character died or not? I have, it was the Giver, it was a good book, but it was missing the ending and half my english class was against me saying that Jonas had died.

Well, that's all!"

Yakko: "Yeah. We're the creators and workers of Make A Mess inc. We can make mess for whoever you want in only 99.95$!"

Dot: "When I want a girls day out, I just call my tiny toons' friends-Babs, Fifi, Shirley and Mary Melody! I hang out with them all the time!"

Wakko: "I don't know who the dumbest actor is, but I know that the dumbest prime minister is Ahmedinijad, and the dumbest soccer player is Francesco Totti."

Yuval: "Why don't you say Alon Mizrachi?"

Wakko: "What did he say?"

Yuval: "He said things like "I wanna play in either Europe or Spain."

Wakko: "And...I think the baby Bieber scandal is just so she can attract attention. He's so ugly; I hardly believe that someone can be his girlfriend. Selena Gomez is just stupid."

Hello nurse: "The smartest quote I can think of? Probably "Tasiin yazidak alwazan."

Yuval: "What does it mean?"

Hello nurse: "It means "Death to all Jews" in Arabic."

Yuval: "Get out of here."

Hello nurse: "Oh, seriously? So you're trying to make me quit and you'll close the door right after I leave? So you wanna make me go bankrupt and start to work as a clown? So I have a news bulletin for you- I'm not! It's the most stupid prank I ever saw since the time Elmira duff threw cherry tomatoes at Fifi because she tried to erase her..."

"Pow!"

A loud noise was sound as Wakko pulled the chain, which made an anvil fall on hello nurse's head.

Hillai: "Wow. She got more anvils during this show than the mime got in animaniacs! Where were we? (so many w's...) right. Plotz?"

Plotz: "I'm not married."

Dot: "That's not a surprise."

Yakko: "The worst fanfiction I ever read? I read something in this site. I don't even remember its' name, I only remember it was more like a fanfiction for nick Jr than for the Warner brothers. And I remember Dot was the main character."

Otto: "Lord of the flies. Obviously lord of the flies."

Dot: "I think it was "the brothers lionheart".

Yuval: "I'm pretty sure they died in the end...never mind. Our third and last question is from kiue jin who asks:

"Good evening minions, if you would all turn to page four of your booklets would will discuss our plans to rule New Zealand through a shadow governmen... Oh, whoops... wrong crowd. Let's pretend you never saw that and continue...

*Clears throat.*

I know that normally I have a wider range of questions, but today I'm just feeling lazy and will only ask three.

To the entire crew (Expect for the Goodfeathers... and to a lesser extent the Girlfeathers. Nothing against you girls, but the Goodfeathers annoy me and if you come they will just invite themselves) : What is the worst skit or song you have ever had to perform?

Follow up question: Who was the worst member of the crew that you had to perform with and why? (And I don't want to hear about any bit players either. The person you're bagging out needs to have been in at least three different episodes on the show.)

Last question, once again going out to all crew members that are important enough that people would care about what they have to say: What is the best fan fiction you have ever read about yourselves?

To quote a cartoon legend, "That's all folks!"

To quote an overly perverted eighty year old that seems trapped in a ten year old's body "Goodnight everybody!"

From Kiue Jin."

Mime: "I suffered in all of my episodes so...I hate them all equally."

Yakko: "The worst skit was "Take my siblings please." Right, sibs?"

Wakko: "Yeah."

Dot: "Yup."

Hello nurse: "This pun is for hire".

Pinky: "The brain's apprentice."

Brain: "The world can wait".

Katie: "And the next question?"

All except Yakko: "Minerva. She's a b****."

Yakko: "Why? She's hot! I hate scratchy. He's annoying. And the third question- I read a fanfiction where I was in Glee!"

Wakko: "Mine is a one called wakko's wish 2".

Mime: "I searched in this site. 0 resuls."

Dot: "I read the cute fanfic about me Yakko told you about. It's cute!"

Minerva: "I once read a fanfic about me, meeting a rat that was once my friend, but became my enemy after I humiliated him with the classic banana-cream-pie-gag for physical comedy lesson, in the time I was a student in the acme looniversity. I don't know how the writer knew it, but it was true! It's a real fanfic about a real rat!"

Yuval: "That's all, folks! Right after us, a movie about the road trip me, Hillai, Mary Melody and Katie did about a year ago, starting in Morocco, continuing in Kenya, Israel, Jordan, India, China and Europe ending in Switzerland in an attempt to find someone who hate the Beatles."

Hillai: "And a fun fact- did you know that in the Hebrew version of Animaniacs, Wakko's and Pesto's voice actor married hello nurse's voice actress (they later divorced)? And please, please, please..."

Dot: "Say Julie Bruin?"

Katie: "Nope. Please send us question!"


	5. i'll take the mime for the block!

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 5-I'll take the mime for the block! (toonywood squares)

(you can see Katie Kaboom, wearing a pajama and a sleeping cap, sleeping on the table and snoring really loudly.)

Yuval: "Uh... Katie...? Katie? KATIE!"

Katie: "w...w...what?"

Yuval: "I have so many questions I don't know where to start. First, why are you sleeping with a sleeping cap? Second-why are you sleeping in here? And third-holy crap, forget it. Just wake up!"

**2 hours later**

hillai: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 294 (our channel) will stop its transmission for 30 seconds in the remembrance of the man from "temple run".

Yuval: "Today we're joined by the Warners, scratchy, plotz and hello nurse. Our first question is from Pichicha who asks:

"YAY! YOU ARE ALIVE!

I AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ANYWAY! TODAY WAS A FANTASTIC DAY(not really)! BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU ABOUT IT BECAUSE THAT WOULD INTERFERE WITH YOUR SHOW! YAY (again, not really)

SO!

YAKKO: HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT BEING 80?

WAKKO: SELENA GOMEZ IS NOT STUPID! SHE'S JUST BLINDED BY JUSTIN'S TOTALLY FAKE WIG! YOU KNOW HOW WIGS SHINE A LITTLE WHEN YOU PUT THEM IN THE SUN, REGULAR HAIR DOESN'T SHINE UNLESS YOU'VE BEEN A SUPER STAR SINCE YOU WERE BORN AND YOUR MOM MAKES SURE ITS SHINY! JUSTING BIEVER WAS A YOUTUBE STAR (I think)

DOT: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF PEOPLE HARASSING SELENA GOMEZ BECAUSE OF WHAT SHE HAS AND THEY COULDN'T OBTAIN IF THEY STOOD NAKED ON THE STAGE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONCERT SHOUTING "I LOVER YOU JUSTIN!", PUT YOURSELF IN HER SHOES! WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF PEOPLE STARTED HATING ON YOU BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T HAVE YOUR CUTENESS?

HELLO NURSE: SHAME ON YOU, YOU NAZI BITCH!

SCRATCHY: WOU- Oh crap, I think my dog just puked on my floor... yep, and its... kinda green... I wonder what she ate, none of her food is anywhere near that shade of green... could it be vile? oh well, I really don't mind if its someone else who cleans it So back to Scratchy!

SCRATCHY: WOULD YOU WANT TO HAVE A 15 YEAR OLD CRIMINAL MASTER MIND (WHO IS ALSO FILTHY RICH AND THE PERSON WITH THE HIGHEST IQ IN EUROPE) AS A PATIENT?

PLOTZ: GET HUMBLE, IF YOU GET SOME GRIDDY BITCH, THEN YOU'LL PROBABLY GO BROKE.

SO! GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY"

Yakko: "I'm not really 80. Toons don't have a real age- I'm always 10."

Wakko: "And Elmyra is 12 but she acts like she's 4. And I still hate Selena Gomez."

Dot: "B...B...But I like lady gaga!"

Hello nurse: "Wait, did you just call me Nazi?"

Yuval: "Indeed."

Hello nurse: "Listen to me very carefully, MS-13."

Yuval: "SHUT THE F*** OFF!"

Hello nurse: "Let me finish, you filthy money grabber. I'm not Nazi because I don't hate only Jews. I also hate Muslims, afro-Americans, Gingers, Asians, and most of all, I hate Italians!"

(Yuval kicks her out)

Otto: "It would be interesting."

Plotz: "And I am humble. Why do you think I haven't married a rich woman?"

Yuval: "Our next question is from cosmos the homicide maniac who asks:

"*random albino raccoon walks in*

Sup bitches.

Anyways these questions are for pretty much everyone.

There's a link on my page. It has "comic" and "naver" in it. Could you please read it and tell me what you thought of it? Its in English just scroll down. Me and like thirteen people made this at school. The owners of the website allowed us to make this comic.

Don't chicken out.

Its quite a good laugh.

If you need any discription on what your looking for ask me.

*bows*

Thank you."

Hillai: "I don't know what are you talking about. I didn't found that link."

Katie: "Ok...our next question is from kiue jin who asks:

"Dear cast of Animaniacs,

At the time being, I am unable to think of any questions that I want answered by any of you. I was going to not send a letter this week but when the producers sent goons around to my house to find out why I wasn't sending in anything I wisely decided to reconsider.

So instead of asking you all questions, I am giving you the chance to ask some questions of your own. Since you've spent so much time answering questions from the readers, what questions would you like to ask us?

It's only fair after all.

Kiue Jin.

PS. Did my sister get there alright? Haven't heard from her in a while."

Otto: "I have a question for you. What is your favorite character?"

Yakko: "And what do you think about the animaniacs-tiny toons realations?"

Skippy: "I'm even Fifi's boyfriend!"

Katie: "Wow. Where did you just come from?"

Skippy: "here, the script says I have to enter like this. I don't want all of those small roles, but as Mary Melody says, another cameo means another paycheck."

Yakko: "And...Yeah. She came to the water tower. What's her name again?"

Yuval: "That's all, folks! Right after us-talk show hosts who hate other talk show hosts-coming up on Oprah."

Katie: "And please, please, please..."

Wakko: "Don't buy sandwiches in the London airport?"

Katie: "No! please send us questions!"


	6. watch K ACME TV

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 6-watch K-ACME TV

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 12345678900987654321 (our channel) will stop its transmission for 30 seconds in the remembrance of no one. Really, it's a real guy who died yesterday."

**30 seconds later**

Hillai: "Hi and welcome to the sixth episode of Live with Yuval and Hillai. Today we're joined by the Warners of course, Slappy, Skippy, Katie Kaboom, Otto, and a historic cameo of the skunk and only- Fifi La-Fume, who will tell us how she met Skippy, her current boyfriend."

Katie: "Our first question is from pichicha, who asks:

"Hello! I got FLAMED! It was horrible! I dunno if I sent it to Yuval or someone else (I have a very bad memory along with a good chance of becoming diabetic)

Anyway,

Yakko: If you could go to any country in central america that WASN'T Mexico, which would it be?

Dot: What is the most depressing story you have ever read?

Wakko: What is the most boring thing you have ever eaten?

Scratchy: Congrats! You just accepted to have Artemis Fowl as your patient! Was you character based on Freud?

Katy Kaboom's family: Ever considered getting Katie to go to Scratchy with her anger issues?

Well, Now I got to go, My tutor awaits! I have Midterms next week so wish me luck!"

Yakko: "I'm sorry but I'll have to choose Costa Rica. I heard it's the most beautiful country in Central America."

Dot: "The most depressing story I ever read was a strange book I had to read for French lesson in school. But I'm bad in French, I probably didn't understand it right."

Wakko: "Tofu. I hate tofu. I taste like solid air. It's disgusting."

Otto: "Ya, I am based on Freud. And I think ze Warners have criminal minds as well."

Katie: "Nope, just after the show was over...something changed, I'm kinda calmer, not perfect but improving.

Hillai: "Our next question is from kiue jin, who asks:

"Good evening once again.

Gods your producers are getting desprate for questions. This is the third fire bombing of my front lawn this week!

To answer your questions. Slappy and Skippy have always been my favorites and most likely always will be.

While I would love to see a tiny toon - animaniac fanfiction take place, I have yet to find one that was worth reading. It might have something to do with high standards on my part but I believe such a thing deserves good writing.

I guess my questions this week would have to be

Skippy: How did you and Fifi meet?

Slappy: Do you approve of your nephew's (Who you have to admit you seemed to have given more effort to raise then his parents) choice in girlfriend?

Until next time then.

Now call off your damn thugs!"

Yuval: "What? Now what I'm gonna do with those atomic bombs?"

Hillai: "Why did you buy atomic bombs?"

Yuval: "Because I thought he started to hate us and stopped sending us questions in a purpose!"

Hillai: "You can always fire them on Iran..."

Yuval: "OK."

Fifi: "Le all thing begun when moi, Babs, Dot and Shirley went to le mall. And suddenly, moi saw him, standing between le Subway stand and Levy's. Moi realized I actually have a crash on every toon with stripes..."

Skippy: "And then she started to release that odor cloud... spew! And that's how we first met."

Slappy: "Skunks and squirrels are not so different, so I have no problem with this."

Yuval: "That's all, folks! Right after us- the WB sketch show. And please, please, please..."

Fifi: "Zon't call me kitty-cat?"

Yuval: "No. please send us questions"


	7. no hosts?

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 7-no hosts

Yuval: "Hey, where are Hillai and Katie? Why I'm the only one in here? Hmm, they've left a note. It says: Hello Yuval. We realized you're taking way too much credit in this show and you're the one talking most of the time. We had enough, so we quitted this show and now we're working for Disney. (Talking) are you guys sure? (Reading) yes, we're sure. (Talking) so why didn't you tell me? (Reading) we tried to tell you, but you talked all the time and didn't listen to us. (Talking) oh no! (Reading) oh yes. (Talking) I'm really lucky! (Reading) yes. Just your luck. Not yours, Hillai and Katie. What should I do?"

Hillai: "Hi! Sorry we're late, a truck carrying 50 million bucks ran out of fuel on the interstate, it took us some time to pass all the police cars."

Yuval: "Ok...**WHY IN HELL DID YOU WRITE THIS LETTER?**"

Hillai: "Let me see...one thing is sure, it's not my writing."

Yuval: "So who wrote that?"

Hillai: "I don't know. My advice? Leave this; we'll probably know who wrote that sooner or later."

Yuval: "Ok. So welcome to episode number seven. So, we're joined today by the Warners, Minerva, Squit, Mime, Otto, Skippy, Slappy, Fifi la fume, and a special cameo, which we will keep secret by now."

Katie: "our first question is from pichicha who asks:

"Hello People!

Here is the video:

.com/watch?v=CLfAhhAVBjE&feature=channel_video_title

if that doesn't work look for YouTube- The Top 10 Best Wipeout Moments Ever!.mp4

Cast: What did you think of the vid?

Yakko: Have you ever eaten a Wakko sized meal?

Dot: Same as Yakko.

Scratchy: Have you had a therapy session before? Do you realize how terribly boring some shrinks are? I have personal experience on that area.

Mime: Have you been in a relationship with someone like Hello Nurse before?

Squit: What is your favorite song that is NOT in english.

Fifi: I like your accent it's funny, is Skippy the only one you like out of the Animaniacs lot?

Minerva: Would you like to be in a relationship with Bugs Bunny?"

Yakko: "Wipeout is like M&M's- never disappointing."

Minerva: "It's like Iran-sounds nice but you don't really want to be there."

Yakko: "And if by Wakko sized meal you mean 14 vanilla milkshakes, 9 large French fries orders, 10 double cheeseburgers and 2 chocolate cakes (not slices, the whole cakes)- than yes."

Dot: "Same as Yakko."

Katie: "And what did Wakko eat?"

Yakko: "He ate a dizzy devil sized meal-27 milkshakes, 20 fries orders, 19 triple cheeseburgers, 7 chocolate cakes and a diet coke. He's keeping diet."

Wakko: "And for the question about scratchy- me too."

Otto: "I'm not boring!"

Wakko: "Right. You're not boring, you're very boring!"

Mime: "I'm pretty sure I already said here that I had a girlfriend in Canada."

Hello Nurse: "You're cheating on me! How dare you?"

Mime: "I said that... I **HAD** A GIRLFRIEND IN CANADA! I HAD! I don't have now, I HAD in the past! I'm not cheating!"

Hello nurse: "Than why didn't you said it in the beginning?"

Mime: "Sigh..."

Katie: "Is that the secret cameo Yuval talked about?"

Yuval: "Nope. Wait for it."

Squit: "What can I say? The only song I know that isn't in English is O Solo Mio."

Fifi: "I already told vou, I'm also Dot's friend. And Wakko is le funny."

Minerva: "Nope. First of all-he's married to Lola and I don't want to ruin their relationship because he's an old friend of mine, and second- I'm also married, to Wilford Wolf."

Hillai: "Our next question is from muffingirl 7771. She asks:

"My questions for the Warners:

1. How do you feel about cartoons that are airing today? Is there any animated show that you wish would just go away?

2. If "Animaniacs" was still airing today, what would you like to parody?

3. What celebrity or politician would you like to drop an anvil on?

4. A couple of years ago, Toon Disney (back when they were around) got the rights to air "Pinkey and the Brain" on their network! What would you do if Disney ever got the rights to "Animaniacs"? Personally, I don't think they would ever touch "Animaniacs" with a 39 1/2 foot pole, but it's always interesting to wonder what would happen."

Yakko: "Wow, there are so many animated shows we wish to cancel. Blue's clues, Dora, SpongeBob..."

Wakko: "Pokémon, South Park, the Cleveland show..."

Dot: "My life as a teenage robot, Kapa Mickey, and of course-dragon ball Z! And when we ralk about canceling, we talk also about re-runs!"

Wakko: "And if Animaniacs was still airing today, we would like to parody Harry Potter, Twilight and The Simpsons."

Dot: "I want to hit Selena Gomez with an anvil because she tries to be cuter than me!"

Wakko: "I want to hit Ahmedinijad because he wants to delete the western world with nukes!"

Yakko: "I want to hit Elmer Fud because he gave us way too much homework in cartoon logic."

Yuval: "Wait a second. You're saying that you learn in the acme looniversity?"

Wakko: "Yup. Me, my sibs and Skippy."

Yakko: "And I'll just let Wakko smash Mickey Mouse with his mallet."

Hillai: "And our next question is from kiue jin who wants to know:

"HELLO LADIES AND (admittingly to a lesser extent) GENTLEMEN!

I'm sure you are wondering why I am in such a good mood today as I send you these questions. It's quite simply really. After calling in a few favors and paying a few people, as you are reading this firebombs are currently being lobbed around inside of Yuval's home.

HOW DO YOU LIKE IT PUNK?

Ah, sweet vengence. Sometimes it can only be obtained with something that goes 'BOOM'.

Yuval: Now that your home and everything you kept there is comsumed by flame, where do you plan to live now?

Skippy: How long have you and Fifi been together?

Slappy: Have you ever considered retiring and settling down with some nice toon somewhere?... or taking into account how hard it is to find and abduct a nice toon, at least a good looking and/or rich one?

Warners: How much would it cost to hire you to make someone one of your 'special friends'?

Goodnight Everybody!

Kiue Jin"

Yuval: "I don't know what you're talking about. My house is fine. But...you accidentally bombed a target in Gaza, killed 5 Palestinians, and my neighbor's house was hit by a rocket FROM GAZA. (Cynically) Thank you very much."

Skippy: "I and Fifi have been together for about six months, thank you for asking."

Slappy: "I always wanted to..."

Buster: "Hi there!"

Fifi: "Vat are vou doing here?"

Babs: "We're the very special cameo Yuval talked about."

Slappy: "I always wanted to do it. The problem is that the nice toons are already married."

Yakko: "Your ex-girlfriend got married before you? Your brother is the most annoying person you know? Your boss is ruining your life? You can hire us for 299.99$ to make someone one of our special friends!"

Katie: "That's all, folks! In our next episode we will discover who putted that letter! Right after us- a new WB and Steven Spielberg animation show about Sonic the Hedgehog. And this show is going to be as crazy as Tiny Toons or Animaniacs! And please, please, please..."

Fifi: "Zon't think I'm le kitty cat?"

Katie: "No. please, please, please send us questions! By the way, do you know that you can also send questions to shnoziyahu by a privet message?"


	8. this is not a proper name for an episode

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 8-this is not a proper name for an episode

Katie: "Hi, and welcome to our show! Let's just get to the questions!"

Yuval: "Wait, what about the..."

Katie: "Oh, so at 8 PM, channel -4 (our channel) will stop its' transmission for 30 seconds in the remembrance of Malev."

**30 seconds later**

Yuval: "That was quick. So, who are joining us today?"

Hillai: "All of the Animaniacs and Tiny Toons casts."

Katie: "So...pichicha asks:

"HELLO PEOPLE! OWWWW! MY SKIN IS BURNING! I WENT TO THE BEACH (Decameron Salinitas El Salvador Resort) AND MY SKIN WAS BAKED LIKE FRIES! HERE IS THE VIDEO!

.com/watch?v=A3Tx5QHzoaE&feature=channel_video_title

Cast: What did you think of the video?

Yuval: "And you think it hurts? I just came back from the gym, I can't move a muscle."

Yuval: Is it wrong that I got hungry when I saw Ariel?

Yakko: Same as Yuval.

Dot: Which of the Disney Princesses would you say is worthy of being called awesome to some extent (we all know they are refined copies of some not very well known soap operas that can't afford to sue Disney)

Scratchy: Have you met Dr. Arnold (thank you Yuval for introducing him to me.)

Fifi: lol, like I said, love the accent. Actually next year I'm going to get into French 1, then I'll be with my friends in a class for the first time and I'll graduate with three languages!(In 5 years that is)

Wakko: Can you speak Japanese or some other language?

Dot: Same as Wakko

Well that's all! See ya people!"

Dot: "WHAT? ALL THE DISNEY PRINCESSES DIED? You just ruined my childhood."

Babs: "It's not real. Stop crying. It's some crazy fan animation with the worst voice actors ever."

Shirley: "And I, like, saw Mulan in the mall this morning, or some junk."

Yuval: "And no. it's not normal you were hungry when you saw Ariel."

Yakko: "Yes. It's normal to be hungry when you see a talking fish!"

Dot: "When it comes to me, the most awesome Disney princess is Ariel. But all the others are awesome, I like Disney."

Yakko: "Are you sure she's our sister?"

Jessica: "We better check this."

Otto: "Of course I met Dr Arnold. He keeps stealing my patients!"

Fifi: "Zhank vou for liking moi accent."

Otto: "You're talking about accents and zis is ze only one you mention? Not nice."

Wakko: "Of course I do- we're international. I can speak all the languages!"

Hillai: "Next- are Yasser majayef's questions.

" hi.

here are my questions-

Warners- let's say that the talented businesswoman Rebecca Cunningham (from Talespin) sent you an offer to work as pilots in her airline, and you decided to go with it. now, in what line do you want to work? (From any city in the world to any other city)

Minerva-I heard you had relationships with several famous toons. who are they?

Cast- if you had to live in any city in the world (not including Burbank) where will you stay?

Mime- how did you meet the nurse?"

Yakko: "I think I want to be on the Los Angeles-Cairo line. 16 hours, I can just sleep all the flight, the co-pilot will wake me up in landing."

Wakko: "If you want long flights, why won't you be in the London- Sydney line? 27 hours of fun."

Dot: "I don't like flights, I wan't to be in short flights- like from London to Paris, or from New York to Toronto, or from Tel Aviv to Damscus."

Yuval: "There aren't any flights from Israel to Syria- they're in a war every two years, or some junk. Wow, what, like, just happened to me? I just got the "like, duh, or some junk" fever from Shirley! I'm, like, sorry, but I don't want to stay here- I don't want you to get it from me. Bye!"

(Exits)

Minerva: "Let's see. The first famous toon I was with...was Dave from "Alvin and the chipmunks". He was nice, he's kids were cool but I couldn't control them, so I broke up with him in 1981. Later, he met someone called Beatrice, and now they're growing six chipmunks- three cool-but-zany boys from Dave and three not-less-cooler-but-not-less-zanier girls from Beatrice. Then, I met Bugs Bunny (way before Lola came to Acme Acres), we married and then divorced in...1990 I think. After a short relationship with Speedy Gonzales, I fell in love with Wilford Wolf on the set of Animaniacs...and we're now a married couple."

Yuval: "Well, I don't know if Dave is technically a toon..."

Yakko: "Tough question. I think I want to be in LA- close enough to Burbank."

Wakko: "I want to live in Liverpool."

Yakko: "That's the only place where he's accent will sound usual."

Dot: "New York."

Katie: "What about Yuval? This question is also for him."

Hillai: "Let me call him...2...4...8...1...3...9...5... Hi Yuval, it's me, Hillai."

Yuval: "Oh, yeah, that question about the cities... I guess that if Burbank will be destroyed, I'll go back to my original city-Rehovot, Israel."

Hillai: "Ok, thank you. Bye."

(Hangs up)

Hillai: "And I want to live in Tel Aviv."

Hello Nurse: "I want to live in Munich."

Mime: "Helsinki."

Flavio and Marita: "Palma de Mallorca."

Ralph: "Jerusalem."

Minerva: "Warsaw."

Otto: "Vienna."

Thaddeus: "New York."

Rita: "Me too!"

Runt: "San Francisco. Or Seattle. Defiantly Seattle."

Slappy: "Las Vegas."

Skippy: "Anywhere near my aunt Slappy."

Pinky: "Uh...Ponyville!"

Brain: "Don't mind him. I want to live in Tokyo!"

Rita Warner: "New York."

Jessica Warner: "Cairo!"

David Warner: "Uh...Rome."

Godfeathers: "Also Rome!"

Katie: "Orlando."

Tony Warner: "Chicago."

Erik: "Los Angeles!"

Colin: "Denver."

Hillai: "Oh, and Tiny Toons- the same question, but without Acme Acres."

Buster: "So I want to live in Honolulu with Babsy."

Babs: "Yeah."

Plucky: "Uh...Barthcelona."

Shirley: "L.A."

Fifi: "Paris."

Hampton: "New York."

Mary Melody: "Back to my family in Cape town, South Africa."

Max: "The richest city in the world- Tokyo!"

Montana: "I want to come to Tokyo with my Montana Maxie-waxie!"

Katie: "Mime, how did you meet the Nurse?"

Mime: "You know, like lots of other couples meet. I met her in a night club, we knew each other since we were in the same show..."

Hillai: "The last question is from Kiue Jin, who asks:

"Hello Ladies... No, I am not saying 'and Gentlemen'. I'm not trying to get into your good books, now am I?

As disappointing as it is to have missed my intended target, at least someone's life was made harder.

On with the questions:

Slappy: Have you ever considered signing up to become the next Doctor Who? Not only would you be the first female to take the role, but I suspect it would suit you perfectly.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot: Have you received that package I sent you? I'm sure that all of it is there. Why don't you go and tell your new 'Special friend' the wonderful news.

To all people currently in the studio: What is your favorite song of all time?

That seems to be everything...

Goodnight everybody!"

Slappy: "Yeah, I know. I'm a huge fan of the show. I tried to sign in the BBC, and they almost signed me, but they said British people can't understand my accent."

Wakko: "We didn't get it yet. Who is it? And by the way my favorite song is "Yellow Submarine".

Yakko: "Yakko's World."

Dot: "Fireworks."

Hillai: "I don't know what's my favorite song but I can say that "Baby" is my **least** favorite song. And I'll call Yuval...Just a second..."

**15 seconds later**

Hillai: "He says it's "Africa."

Hello Nurse: "Michael Jackson's "Rock with you".

Mime: "I deny any involvement! And my fave is "Surfin' Bird." Just kidding! "Claire" by Gilbert O'Sullivan."

Minerva: "Leaving on a jet plane."

Rita: "Rolling in the deep."

Babs: "Someone like you."

Buster: "Uh...Just what I want, by Montana Max."

Plucky: "Dream on."

Hillai: "That's all, folks! Right after us- a new episode of Chip &Dale, "The one where Gadget finally dates Chip". In our next episode- who put that letter? Will Yuval recover from the "Valley accent fever"? And will I ever get more than 3 reviews for 1 episode? Stay tuned!"


	9. largest episode so far

Author's note: Sorry about the long delay, I was really busy in school. Enjoy the newest (and largest) episode of "Live with Yuval And Hillai"- The funniest show in Fanfiction-TV!"

**WARNING-You must be at least 4 feet tall to watch this. Keep away from adults. For allergic people- contains milk, gluten and peanuts, may contain traces of soy.**

**Nah, just kidding. Really, enjoy this episode!**

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 9-the largest episode (so far)

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly on 8 PM, channel 0.00000001 (our channel) will stop it's transmission for 30 seconds in the remembrance of...damn it; I don't find anyone to remember. Never mind. So today we're joined by Animaniacs and Tiny Toons casts' and Arnold from "hey Arnold"."

Katie: "Our first question is from thewirdoinyourdreams who asks:

"Imma cut right to the chase.

Wakko- How did you get your hat, and why are you british when your siblings clearly aren't?

Pesto- If Squit actually insulted you(i.e. Call him fat or stupid or something like that), would you accept it as a compliment(You take take his compliments as insults anyway), also, how did you and Bobby meet?

Bobby- How come you almost never open your eyes?

Brain- If Pinky called you cute, what would you do to him? Also, what is your worst fear?

Mindy's mother: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Leaving your small child alone with a caged mouse barely four inches tall in the episode, "In the garden of Mindy". Are you some sort of idiot?

One more thing. *Hands stick of dynamite to Katie* Ka-boom."

(Katie explodes)

Katie: "Ouch."

Mary Melody: "Ouch indeed."

Wakko: "Where did I get this hat? Good question. I would ask my parents about my hat and my British accent."

Babs: "But I thought you don't have parents."

Hillai: "Read chapter 10 of the first season."

Squit: "I don't know. Let's find out! Hey, Pesto, you stink!"

Pesto: "Who are you calling stinky? Coo you!"

(Start fighting with Squit)

Bobby: "I just don't like getting involved in other people's fights."

Brain: "If Pinky will call me cute it will be my worst fear-being called cute."

Yuval: "And we couldn't get a comment from Mindy's mother."

Katie: "So our next question is from pichicha.

"Hey! I'm grounded!

So I can only do a few questions this time, kay?

Yakko: Who is the sexiest Disney princess.

Dot: Would you date Stitch?

Wakko: What did you think of the survey ladies?

That's all I can do for now! I'm grounded for my bad grades! (UGH!)"

Yakko: "The sexiest Disney princess is Jasmine. The things I will do to her when I'll be older..."

Wakko: "Ugh! Remember, we're T-rated."

Dot: "You can say what you want but I just don't like Stitch. He's disgusting."

Wakko: "And the survey ladies scared the crap out of me."

Hillai: "So...our next question was sent by kiue jin. He asks:

"Hello ladies and gentlemen... and Yakko the egotistical manic.

Now before you try to defend yourself, lets be honest here Yakko. The only things in the world you care about are your family, beautiful women and yourself; Not necessarily in that order. I shudder in fear of the day that you one day dress up as a woman and see yourself in a mirror...

Any who, on with the questions.

Dot: How do you feel about not even being listed on Australia's top twenty 'Cutest Cartoon Characters'?

Wakko: Other then eating and driving people insane with your brothers and sisters, what do you enjoy doing in your spare time?

Yakko: Who do you look up too as a role model?

Pinkie: Have you ever had the pleasure of meet Pinkie Pie in person?

Brain: Are you using My Little Pony in order to develop a devote cultist power base for a future plan for world domination? and if you're not, do you happen to know who is?

Skippy: While I will be the first to admit that I envy the fact that your girlfriend is your girlfriend, I have to ask how you deal with her emotional odor leakages. Is it just something you get used too in time or do you take measures to deal with it?

Slappy: How much would I have to pay you in order to blow up a movie lot that is rumored to be making 'Robin Hood Men in Tights 2: The Revenge of Prince John'?

I think that just about covers it. See you all next time.

Kiue Jin."

Dot: "What the f*ck? Those a**holes ******* $#%%&^%*$*&#&#%&* (^&(*&*$%^##!$! Arrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh!"

Fowlmouth: "Wow, I think I found the girl of my dreams! Do you wanna go on a date with me next Saturday?"

Dot: "Sure, no problem."

Wakko: "I like playing my Xbox, playing the guitar, and making origami."

Yakko: "I'm the greatest model world ever seen! I'm the sexiest person I know!"

Dot: "She talked about role model, not a model."

Yakko: "I am also the greatest role model the world ever seen!"

Pinky: "No...Narf! I never met her in person, but I always watch "my little pony"!"

Brain: "I don't now why he saw this show on the first place. And no, I'm not involved in the creation of this show."

Skippy: "Her odor is released only when she has a crash on someone new. So it kinda stopped after we started dating."

Slappy: "I'll bomb it for free!"

Skippy: "Awesome."

Katie: "So our next question is from Yasser majayef who asks:

"hi guys!

here are my questions-

Dr. Arnold-what are your WB patients?

Minerva-do you have any children?

Mary Melody (well, after this chapter this show became an animaniacs&tiny toons fic)- what do you think of your small role? i like you, have a cookie- (::)

Mime, Minerva, the Randy Beaman kid, Julie Bruin, Calamity Coyote, Furrball and Fifi-same question.

both casts- what is your favorite character from "sonic the hedgehog"? (Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Knuckles or Rogue)

bye!"

Arnold: "Well, I try to cure Mary Melody's depression..."

Mary: "270 freaking sketches. Can't they make ONE on me?"

Arnold: "And I have...the Warners for their craziness, Fowlmouth for he's cursing problem, Hampton for he's clean freakness, Katie Kaboom for her aggression problems...that's about it."

Minerva: "No, I don't have any children. I told my husband Wilford that if he wants children he better start trying."

Yakko: "Goodnight everybody!"

Yuval (to the producer): "Can you censor it? Thank you!"

Arnold: "Oh no, don't start it again..."

(Mary Melody starts crying)

Mime: "Why is she crying?"

Arnold: "Well, after her small role she became that depressed that every time someone mentions her role she starts crying, she's just letting it go."

Mime: "I sued them and I got 2 million dollars!"

Minerva: "I didn't need to sue them. The amount of money I get from other people's fanfics..."

Julie: "And fanarts..."

Fifi: "And people who zraw zhemselves as skunks and mentally date me..."

Calamity: (on a sign) "or draw themselves as coyotes and mentally date me..."

Minerva: "...Is enough."

Colin: "And I prefer being a minor character!"

Furball: "And I don't think my role is small."

Yuval: "I don't understand the people who prefer Shadow. He's a villain! My fave is Sonic!"

Hillai: "Shadow."

Katie: "Rogue."

Yakko: "Amy!"

Wakko: "Tails."

Dot: "Cream."

Pesto: "Shadow."

Bobby: "Tails."

Squit: "Sonic."

Pinky: "Rainbow Dash! Oh wait, that's a different one. Knuckles."

Brain: "Shadow."

Rita: "Amy, because I hate Rogue and I'm always in the other side."

Runt: "Tails. Definitely Tails."

Skippy: "Tails."

Slappy: "Rogue."

Minerva: "Tails."

Mime: "Sonic."

Otto: "Shadow."

Hello Nurse: "Amy."

Ralph: "Sonic."

Colin: "Uh...I usually played "Super Mario". I always prefer the sidekick, so Tails."

Flavio: "Sonic."

Marita: "Cream."

Buster: "Sonic."

Babs: "Sonic."

Plucky: "Knuckles."

Shirley: "Amy."

Fifi: "Rogue."

Hamton: "Cream."

Fowlmouth: "Shadow."

Mary: "Shadow."

Julie: "Rogue."

Max: "Shadow."

Elmyra: "Tails."

Calamity: "Shadow."

Furball: "Cream."

Roderick: "Sonic."

Rhubella: "Amy."

Dizzy: "Knuckles!"

Gogo: "Sonic."

Sweetie: "Tails."

Sneezer: "Sonic."

Yuval: "So we got 10 votes for Sonic, 9 for Tails, 5 for Amy, 4 for Rogue, 8 for Shadow, 4 for Cream and 3 for Knuckles. And I think we're done. So that's all, folks! Now I can finally say who put the letter-Roderick."

Roderick: "What? I didn't do that!"

Yuval: "Oh yeah? What do you say about this?"

Yuval shows what the security camera, where Roderick is clearly seen putting a letter on the table.

Roderick: "Uh...eh..."

Buster: "Next episode you can see us kicking Rod's butt."

Yuval: "Right after us-A new episode of Friends, "The one with the secret gate to Mushroom world". And please, please, please..."

Buster: "Do it Buster's style?"

Yuval: "Do what in your style?"

Buster: "Anything!"

Yuval: "No! Please send us questions!"


	10. faboo!

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 10-faboo!

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 56 (our channel) will stop it's transmission for 30 seconds in the remembrance of a random dude called Jack."

**30 seconds later**

Yuval: "Hi and welcome to the newest episode of our show!"

Katie: "So who is joining us today?"

Hillai: "Today we're joined by Warners, Scratchandsniff, Thaddeus Plotz, Hello Nurse, Mime, Slappy and...that's all."

Katie: "So let's get to the questions! The first one- from pichicha.

"Hello! How are you?

Well here is the .com/watch?v=pRPOztxXWlQ

If the link doesn't work go to Youtube and look for Spontaneous Me by Lindsey Stirling.

Cast: What did you think of he vid?

Yakko: Do you think Lindsey is pretty?

Dot: Would you like to do what she does?

Wakko: Why do you always have your tongue sticking out?

Otto: Why do you think Wakko always sticks his tongue out?

Hello Nurse: When did you get named Hello Nurse?

Plotzy: Why don't you join Brain in his never ending quest to conquer the world? With the world comes the world's money!

Yuval: Lindsey Stirling competed in America's got Talent, what do you think of that?

Hillai: same as Yuval.

Well that it fellas!

See ya Yuval, we'll talk more on the chat PM zone!"

Mime: "Wow, she's talented!"

Yakko: "And also attractive!"

Dot: "But who cares? I'm cute!"

Katie: "Stop saying that you are cute! Don't you understand that almost all of the show's fans don't think you're cute? They think you are just an egoistical, annoying brat! Even kiue jin thinks so!"

Hillai: "Hey? Don't say anything about kiue jin before we read his questions!"

Wakko: "Can we continue now?"

Yuval: "Sure."

Wakko: "So my tongue is always sticking out because before I got my hat, people couldn't tell who is me and who is Yakko. So I decided to stick my tongue out."

Otto: "I believe in what he said."

Hello Nurse: "I got named Hello Nurse after Yakko and Wakko said "Hello nurse".

Plotz: "What do you think, that I didn't join him? I did! I did! Mwahahahahahaha!"

Yuval: "Yeah Lindsey! Go to America's got talent and get the first prize! Woohoo!"

Hillai: "Oh, come on. She's not that great. I mean, she's good, but not that good."

Yuval: "I know but my script says that I should act like this. And she's really good, so..."

Katie: "Ladies, Gentlemen and everyone who considers themselves neither, welcome back.

I know normally I would ask you questions and stuff like that but right at the moment I'm all tapped out. I would like to offer you a subject of debate however.

.com/watch?v=h03QBNVwX8Q&feature=related

This is just a little something from the early days of Disney. Basically from the dawn of animation proper.

The topic for this debate (Open to anyone who wishes to make an argument) is 'Has Disney gotten better with age or has it past its prime?'

Also, Fun Fact Time: The reason Dot wasn't even mentioned on Australia's Top Twenty 'Cutest Cartoon Characters' was because the judges found her insistence that she was cute annoy enough to counteract any cuteness she may have.

Translation: Dot was DQ'ed for being an egotistical, annoying brat who kept shoving her cuteness down people's throats so much that it didn't matter how cute she was, she had to go.

Another fun fact I am putting under the title 'Things Slappy may have theoretically did while in no way incriminating herself'.

I heard that a movie lot was the victim of a tragic series of explosions. I heard that the investors of their latest project, Robbin Hood: Men in Tights 2, were visited and threatened by persons unknown into backing off. I've been told that due to the complete disaster of the project, the idea has been completely scarped and it will be decades before the idea dears to rear it's ugly head ever again!

...Weird.

Well, that's all for now.

Goodnight everybody!

Kiue Jin."

Slappy: "Yes! Yeeeessss! That worked!"

Everybody: "Disney has passed its' prime."

Yuval: "They're still making good movies, but you can't compare that to "The Lion King", or "Hercules" or "Mulan".

Hello Nurse: "I'm glad we all agreed on something."

Yuval: "So I think we can say...That's all, folks! Right after us-a public information film about how to get a city in "Alchemy".

Hillai: "And please, please, please..."

Slappy: "Don't dry your neighbor's wet poodle in the microwave?"

Hillai: "No! Please send us questions."


	11. the first mini chapter

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

**Chapter 11-the first mini chapter**

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 1234 (our channel) will stop it's transmission for 30 I seconds in the remembrance of Mr. E. R. Lambert that forgot the first lesson of not being seen-not to stand up."

**30 seconds later**

Katie: "Hi and welcome to our show! Today we're joined by...Scratchy, Hello Nurse, Ralph the Guard and The Mime. Wow, first chapter without the Warners! That's history."

Hillai: "Our only review is from pichicha. Let's see what she wants.

"(yawn) Hey...

Can you believe I'm stoned? Neither can I! And can you believe Johnny Depp and Tim Burton are back together on this new movie called "Dark Shadows"

Here's the link:

.com/watch?v=isjg9O7ifwM

Staff: What do you think of the trailer.

That is all I have for now, too tired to write more.

Yuval, I shall see you in our PM chambers."

Hillai: "So...What do you think about this trailer?"

Ralph: "Wow, looks interesting. Very interesting..."

Otto: "I want to see this movie!"

Hello Nurse: "Yeah. It looks nice! When is the premier?"

Mime: "I don't know but we'll probably know a few days before."

Ralph: "Yeah, probably."

Mime: "Wait... I have a different question to ask...well...Hello Nurse, Will You Marry Me?"

Hello Nurse: "Yes! Of course!"

Yuval: "Wow, I never imagined that ever happening in this studio!"

Katie: "Congratulations!"

Hillai: "And guess what, Yuval? I won! Now give me those 20 bucks!"

Yuval: "I...i can't believe I lost this bet! So anyway, congratulations."

Katie: "So...That's all for this episode?"

Hillai: "Yeah, I guess."

Yuval: "So Right after us there's a new episode of sonic, called "the one where you're too slow". Well, that's all for now, and please, please, please..."

Hello Nurse: "Don't forget the presents in our wedding?"

Yuval: "No! please, please please send us questions!"


	12. ni!

**Live With Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 12-Ni! (if you never heard of Monty Python, you should)

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 595 (our channel) will stop it's transmission for 30 seconds because we want to."

**30 seconds later**

Katie: "Hi, and welcome to our show! Today our guests will be..."

Yuval: "Buford and Candace?"

Hillai: "No. why...?"

Yuval: "Look at my script."

Hillai: "So you got a fake script. I'll get another copy from the producer, just a second..."

**Many seconds later**

Hillai: "Here, take this. So today our guests will be The Warners, Skippy Squirrel, and in a not-so-unusual cameo, please welcome Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hampton pig and Fifi la fume!"

Katie: "So the next question is only for the Warners and Skippy Squirrel. The question, sent by kiue jin, is:

"Hello ladies and gentlemen.

Today, I would like to talk to you about your replacement. Now I know what you are thinking: What could possibly have taken the place of a widely known and popular show like Animaniacs?

The answer:

The abridged series.

Fan made parodies of original shows. These things are huge. Many of those may fall apart or be ignored but a good one can last for years.

.com/watch?v=jUn86Yy7-IA&feature=related

.com/watch?v=QP7QC_C1rkE

.com/watch?v=-32NGYLqwAQ&feature=BFa&list=PLABC528E8BFA2C682&lf=results_main

Forgive the slightly poor quality, but these were more or less the pilot episodes. Pilot episodes generally suck but future episodes get better.

My questions for you all.

How do you feel about the fans taking entertainment into their own hands?

and

Do you find it unfair that no one has been able to create an Animaniacs abridged series?

Thank you and good night.

(Just use the question I put in a bit too late for the last chapter. Sorry about how late it was.)

Yuval: "Oops, too late. Sorry, man."

Skippy: "Spew! What are those videos?"

Wakko: "He just told you what it is. I think that it's okay to make fan-dubs and "abridged" videos but yes, these videos you sent us suck. But I saw some good abridged videos! And I hope those guys will make Animaniacs abridged series, It'll just take some time."

Yakko: "Nah, no matter how hard they try, it's like "Loonatics Unleashed"- never as good as the original."

Dot: "I think it's just boring, and sick!"

THANSK FOR THE MINI CHAPTER! YOU ARE AWESOME!

Anyway,

have you gone to watch the Hunger Games?

I have, and it was AWESOME!

Give me your opinion on the movie if you watched it.

If not each one of you tell me you're favorite flavor for pudding!"

Skippy: "I downloaded it and watched it at home and yes, the movie is great. and my favorite flavor of pudding is walnuts (yes, there is something like it)."

Yakko: "Never watched it and my fave is chocolate."

Wakko: "Also never watched it, but I read the book and I didn't really liked it. And my favorite flavor is vanilla."

Dot: "I was on the premiere with Shirley, Babs and Fifi."

Katie: "Really?"

Dot: "Yeah, we really like that saga."

Babs: "Shirley even tried to find district 12 in the map."

Shirley (holding a map): "Where is this thing?"

Wakko: "You know this story isn't real, don't you?"

Shirley: "What do you mean...does it mean that...I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OH MY GOD!"

Fifi: "I'm a huge fan of this series. I even have a copy of the fourth book! I found it in my trip to China."

Babs: "How many times I must tell you? this book is fake! And as an evidence, Yakko read "The Hobbit" and said that..."

Yakko: "It's just "The Hobbit" with the names of the characters from "Hunger Games". These fakers aren't that clever. They did exactly the same thing with "Harry Potter a few years ago."

Plucky: "Oh, come on! It's just a kitschy movie that only girls like!"

Hampton: "No! I didn't watch the movie yet but the books were really nice!"

Buster: "I didn't read the book or watched the movie but I'm sure I'll do it sometime."

Yuval: "And you didn't answer your second question- what is your favorite flavor for pudding?"

Dot: "So my favorite is caramel."

Buster: "Carrot pudding."

Hillai: "What? Does this thing really exist? Ewwwww!"

Babs: "Also carrot."

Plucky: "Banana pudding."

Shirley: "Me too!"

**Few seconds later**

Both: "Ouch!"

What really happened is that Plucky wanted to give Shirley a high five while Shirley insisted on a low five. The results- pain on Shirley's forehead and in Plucky's stomach.

Hillai: "That was huge! Are we going to show bloopers in the end of this season?"

Yuval: "I think so. But let's ask our cameramen if they caught that brilliant moment."

Katie: "So...Mike, camera number 1, caught that moment?"

Mike: "Sorry..."

Katie: "Amy in camera 2, got it?"

Amy: "Damn it! Just ran out of battery! How did it happen?"

Katie: "So Josh in camera number 3?"

(Josh entering the studio)

Josh: "Sorry I was late...I just came back from the bathroom and I really don't wanna talk about that. Let's only say that even tons of air freshener wouldn't mask that smell. Now, what did I miss?"

Katie: "HOW COME NO ONE OF YOU FILMED THAT MOMENT?"

Yuval: "Katie, relax, there's still a last hope- Carmen in camera 4. Carmen?"

Carmen: "Let me check...Yes!"

Katie: "Phew...that was stressful. So Hampton, favorite type of pudding?"

Hampton: "I don't even like pudding!"

Fifi: "And my favorite is vanilla."

Yuval: "That's all, folks! Right after us-The silly Olympics at live- a universal sport contest being held every 3.7 years with more than 4 million countries represented, with events like 50 meter run for people with no sense of direction, marathon run for cheaters and a swimming contest for people who think they are cats."

Katie: "Please, please, please..."

Babs: "Don't buy fake books in china?"

Katie: "No! Please send us questions!"

**Author's note: this season will end after episode number 15. than it'll go into a three-week break, and then-will return in the third season with our show- the same hosts, the same guests and the same writer!**


	13. narf! poit! zort! egad!

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 13-narf! poit! Zort! Egad!

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 496351 (our channel) will stop its transmission. I think so."

**30 seconds later  
><strong>Yuval: "Hi and welcome to episode 13 of our new show! And because we all just want to finish and get the heck out of here, let's just start!"

Hillai: "We're joined today by The Warners, Slappy, Skippy and Otto. The first question is from pichicha who asks:

"HELLO!

Sorry it took me so long to review.

Anyway, here is the .com/watch?v=f9E_Lub3XK8

If you can't find it like that look for "Carnaval de San Miguel"

Before you laugh people, this song is part of my country's many weird costumes, but part of mi patria nonetheless. You are allowed to laugh and insult it now.

Cast: What do you think of the video (that is how the most rural parts of my country look like)

You should hear out national anthem, it's so freaking long!

Yakko: Which picture in the video did you like best?

Dot: Do you like my country?

Scratchy: What do you think of the vid?

Yuval: All of the above.

Well see ya! (I was feeling especially patriotic today, sorry)"

Yuval: "Why should we laugh? We have almost the same thing in the Purim parades in Israel..."

Yakko: "I liked the picture of all those hot girls!"

Katie: "Not surprising, you're only thinking about girls!"

Dot: "Your country looks weird."

Otto: "Well, it's really looking weird..."

Yuval: "Wait, I have a question for pichicha. What are these celebrations about? Because Purim, which I talked about later, was about a Persian king, who'se assistant wanted to kill all the Jews, and somehow the king get's a Jewish queen and all the Jews are saved. Like any other Israeli holiday: "They wanted to kill us, they failed, now let's eat!"

Hillai: "Well, Yuval's right... I think you're maybe copying our holidays."

Yuval: "Oh, come on, I never heard about anyone who tried to kill all Salvadorians!"

Hillai: "Did you hear about "Zero population growth" activists? Not only they want to kill all Salvadorians, they want to kill all other people!"

Katie: "Let's move on... the last review is from kiue jin who asks:

"Hey everyone.

I'm going to be honest, I'm pretty sure that everyone has more or less run out of questions to ask you. At the rate it is going, I will be surprised if you made it to the season final.

Still, I guess that I can pop out a few more questions to get you over the line.

To everyone: What do you plan to do once the season is over?

To the Warners, Skippy and the mistress of comedy herself, Slappy: What is the worst possible thing you can think of to say during the acceptance speech of an award?

See you all next time.

Kiue Jin."

Yakko: "I think I'm going to have a huge party in the water tower. All Disneys and Warners are invited."

Wakko: "And also anyone from Sonic X, Phinneas and Ferb, Rugrats and TUFF puppy!"

Dot: "Yeah! A great idea!"

Skippy: "What should I bring to the party?"

Yakko: "Just yourself. And a few bucks. And some food."

Slappy: "I'll Just go to Las Vegas and get even more money from the slot machines. Wanna hear the story about the time I got 3 million bucks from a slot machine?"

Wakko: "No, you already told it about a million times!"

Yakko: "The worst thing to say is to say "thanks for this..." and then say the wrong award."

Wakko: "Or call the host in the wrong name."

Dot: "Or to curse or be racist."

Slappy: "I don't know about these things because I never made an acceptance speech. The Warners were always those who spoke."

Skippy: "Me either."

Hillai: "So that's all, folks! Right after us- the new season of Tiny Toon Adventures, with a few new students-including The Warners and Skippy, and some new teachers- including Speedy Gonzales (We know he were a coach but now he's also a teacher), Lola Bunny and Minerva Mink."

Katie: "That's sounds interesting."

Hillai: "And please, please, please..."

Skippy: "Don't take life vests from airplanes?"

Hillai: "No! Please, please, please send us questions!"


	14. goodbye

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 14-Goodbye!  
><span>Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel (our channel) will stop it's transmission forever. That's why we're moving to channel 333."

**30 seconds later**

Yuval: "Hi and welcome to our last episode for this season! Hillai, how do you feel after finishing another season?"

Hillai: "Well, it's awesome. 27 episodes on two seasons can give you a few piles of coins...ha ha...and how do you feel, Katie?"

Katie: "Well, it's kinda sad. I started to like this show! Too bad they stopped it now."

Hillai: "Don't worry, we'll be back in July."

Yuval: "Who is joining us today?"

Hillai: "We're joined by the warners, Slappy and any other possible character from Animaniacs and Tiny Toon Adventures."

Yuval: "Our first question is from pichicha who asks:

"Hello!

Now to answer Yuval's question from the last chapter:

Actually, yeah we did sort of copy it, but not from Israel. Some guy that lived in San Miguel traveled around central america for a while and saw all the carnivals, so when he became governor in San Miguel he decided to make a carnaval or festival, you know just for the hell of it. But that ones sort of the exeption, it was probably designed to attract tourists more than tradion. Here watch this one, its called "Torito Pinto":

watch?vwqs2R3kWm6k

If you can't find it like that than look for "el salvador, el torito pinto"

As for my country being weird, its one of those countries the Spanish from Spain came and Colonized which is why so many people are Catholic and the old buildings are white and weird. Its a dangerous little country I live in, a month ago we actually broke a record that hadn't happened since 2009! On sunday February 25 2012 no one was murdered! No one was murdered in 24 hours in my little country! Its a miracle! (I'm serious! My social studies teacher told us! He was as shocked as I was! its like the bad guys took a break!)

Meaning that today, right now someone has been robbed had their throat slit and left in a garbage bag at the police's garbage can on the back for them to find three weeks after they declared the case "unsolved" (happened before, will happen again, guy is getting bold, and it unnerves me because he's killing girls 15 and below, and I'M 14!) But enough with the depressing stuff, lets do questions!

Cast: What do you think of the vid?

Yuval: Was by answer good?

Hillai: Same as Yuval

Otto: Why do you think the guy is killing little girls?

Warner siblings: Like my country?

Slappy: All of the above from "cast" to "warner siblings"

Well that is all! I feel so happy to have answered a question! See ya later than!"

Yuval: "I tried watching this video but it looks like it's unavailable for some strange reason. But... Probably the original Central American carnivals copied from Israel. Well, except for the Latin American music."

Hillai: "I wonder what the Central American carnivals are about."

Yuval: "I guess we'll have to wait to July 25 to know."

Otto: "I don't know why the hell he murdered little girls."

Hillai: "I guess we'll have to wait also to know this."

Yakko: "After you told us about that murderer you're asking us if you like my country? It seems strange."

Slappy: "Your answer is good, I can't say it isn't. I didn't know anything about that murderer before you tod me about it and from the video of the carnival, I can say that your country looks cool."

Katie: "and our second question is from Yasser Majayef. He asks:

everybody (including tiny toons)-what's your fave type of cartoon gag? (mallet, anvil, pie, dynamite, piano, seltzer or slime)

mary melody-can i have your phone number?

shirley-are you still pluckey's friend?

wakko-what will you do 20 years from now?

hello nurse and mime- how is your relationship and when is the wedding?

that's all i have for now!"

Yakko: "Mine will be anvil."

Wakko: "Mallet of course."

Dot: "Monster."

Katie: "That's not one of the options."

Dot: "So I choose...dynamite."

Hillai: "My favorite one is mallet."

Yuval: "I choose dynamite."

Katie: "Dynamite (I think you know the reason)."

Minerva: "Piano."

Wilford: "Slime."

Hello Nurse: "Uh...I choose pie."

Mime: "Make it 2 votes for pie."

Otto: "Seltzer."

Slappy: "Dynamite."

Skippy: "It's also my favorite cartoon gag!"

Slappy: "I knew I raised my nephew well."

Pinky: "Slime."

Brain: "Mallet."

Bobby: "I don't even like cartoon gags! I came to the cartoon business by accident!"

Squit: "We just dug in the trash cans in the studio and suddenly someone knocked us unconscious from behind..."

Pesto: "And next thing I remember was waking up in the CEO's office talking about our role in Animaniacs!"

Rita: "Dynamite."

Runt: "Dynamite. Definitely dynamite."

Thaddeus Plotz: "Seltzer."

Ralph: "Anvil."

Flavio: "Dynamite."

Marita: "Dynamite."

Colin: "Piano."

Erik Warner: "Seltzer."

Rita Warner: "Uh...Pie?"

Jessica Warner: "Slime!"

David Warner: "Mallet."

Tony Warner: "Anvil."

Buster: "Pie."

Babs: "Pie."

Plucky: "Anvil."

Shirley: "Mallet."

Hamton: "Dynamite."

Fifi: "Slime."

Max: "Money! Ha ha!"

Yuval: "Again, it's not one of the options."

Max: "Everything money can buy!"

Elmyra: "Piano."

Gogo Dodo: "Mallet!"

Sweetie: "Mallet."

Fowlmouth: "Dynamite."

Sneezer: "Seltzer."

Mary: "Pie."

Roderick: "Slime."

Rubella: "Anvil."

Danforth: "Anvil."

Margot: "Pie."

Sphinxy: "Piano."

Lightning Rodriguez: "Anvil."

Julie Bruin: "Slime."

Mary: "And there's no way I'm giving you my phone number. I'm already dating Hillai."

Hillai: (whispering) "It's...zero...zero...two...seven...zero...five...zero...six...nine...four...nine."

Shirley: "Like, of course I'm still with Plucky. What were you thinking?"

Wakko: "I don't know what will I do in 20 years from now. There's a lot of time till 2032!"

Mime: "After the proposal was in Helena's birthday, the wedding is gonna be in my birthday- August 11th."

Helena: "And guess what-Paul's dad was Steven Tyler's childhood friend. He said he'll be in our wedding!"

Yuval: "So...this episode is the last episode of this series. And I think it's the best time to show a few of the memorable scenes ever...and the first one from episode 2-where Pinky starts working as a secret agent."

Pinky: "Narf, you got me. I'm a secret agent of the Namibian government, and I'll start working when I'll learn that Namibia isn't a kind of a candy bar. Zort!"

Hillai: "the second moment- Katie reveals that she's actually from Harry Potter, a;so from episode 2..."

Katie (In a fake British accent): "I got my weird powers when you-know-who came to my house and killed my parents."

Yuval: "Do you mean Voldemort? WTF?"

Katie: "Yes, Voldemort. That's why I got a strange scar on my leg, which looks just like the map of Europe. I know Harry Potter, and I even got his e-mail address. But somehow, that dumb woman, J.K. Rowling, decided that my last name wasn't good enough, and she decided that my name is Katie Bell. That's why you didn't know that I was in Hogwarts."

Katie: "The next moment is from episode 4- the beginning of a new tradition."

Yuval: "Of what? Of Russia sending freaks to the Eurovision?"

Katie: "No, of Dot blowing up Hello Nurse."

Dot: "#$^#$^$R^&%&*&(*)((_()&% **no one can be cuter than me!**"

Then dot blew up hello nurse...

Yuval: "And now for a unique moment-Hello Nurse revealing all of her secrets...from episode 6."

Hello nurse: "Wow. I never had to reveal so many of my secrets… first of all- Biekel. Helena Biekel. That's my name. Second question- it's hard to say. They aren't such sexist brats as they showed in "animaniacs", but Yakko is sometimes annoying and Dot is always blowing me up. I think that Wakko is my favorite. Third question- the answer is yes, without any exceptions."

Yuval: "And then, the grand finale-"

Otto: "The Warners are probably the craziest people on this planet. I can't say they're good, but I can't say they're bad either. But I can say that you can't be bored when these little things are around. Your theory about why the Warners are acting like this is interesting, and I have to check this. And the last question is a rhetoric one. **It's just like asking Helena if she cried when Michael Jackson died**."

Hillai: "And another secret...in episode 7."

Seriously, what did you smoke?"

Helena: "That reminds me the time I lived in Amsterdam…"

Katie: "And the next moment-is from episode 8. It's about...Me telling why I'm so angry?"

Katie: "Actually, I was a normal-tempered teenager, until that day in May 1992… the day… where "The Cosby show" ended. After that, I couldn't trust anyone and my tamper became short."

Yuval: "And now- Skulhead's real name (episode 9)."

Dot: "Nick? Brian? Paul? Ringo? Ahmed? David? Jordan? Joey?"

Yakko: "Ronald? Harry? Vincent? Bobby? James? Jack? Jonathan? Patrick? Vladimir? Mike? Eugene? Dylan? Johnny? Bob? Ralph? Benny? Tom? Richard? Donald?"

Wakko: "John."

Katie: "How did you know?"  
>Wakko: "I just guessed."<p>

Hillai: "The next moment-Randy Beamen, R.I.P, from ep. 10."

Colin: "Yes, it's true. My BFF after randy Beamen died in an accident that included a marker, a chewed bubble gum, a 3D puzzle and a machine gun."

Katie: "The next moment- what are the Warners doing if they're locked outside the water tower? Episode 13 tells the answer."

(They all leave except for the Warners that didn't made it to the door)

Yakko: "Damn it! We're locked!"

Dot: "And it gets bored!"

Tony: "What should we do?"

Rita Warner: "A pie tennis tournament?"

Wakko: "You bet!"

Yuval: "And now- Hello Nurse, Mime, Scratchandsniff and Plotz are telling about their past in episode 14."

Hello Nurse: "I was with the Mime's girlfriend since kindergarten. He was the football's team captain, I was the main cheerleader and then I became the school's female football's team captain."

Mime: "We were part of the gang. Me, Helena, Ralph (he became fat only after high-school), my sister, Helena's brother, and a few others- if you wasn't there, you was, like, dead. We learned together, we had our table in the cafeteria, we did crazy things together… what can I say? Good times."

Ralph: "Remember the huge snowball fight when we went skiing in Switzerland? I think we all came down with cold after this…"

Helena: "Yeah, but it was totally worth it! Anyway, I was one of the most popular girls in the class. Almost all of the boys in my class wanted to by my boyfriend, but I stayed with the mime. About the birthday- awesome, and about the video- it's just the same thing we did in our school!"

Yakko: "The cheerleaders are hot!"

Otto: "You are obsessed with girls!"

Yakko: "Hey, you showed me that sexy video!"

Thaddeus: "Let's say I was on school."

Katie: "But you have to tell!"

Thaddeus: "Alright. I was a nerd…"

Otto: "And me too."

Hillai: "And the next part is from episode 17, the attack at kiue jin's house."

At the time being, I am unable to think of any questions that I want answered by any of you. I was going to not send a letter this week but when the producers sent goons around to my house to find out why I wasn't sending in anything I wisely decided to reconsider.

And from episode 18:"

Gods your producers are getting desprate for questions. This is the third fire bombing of my front lawn this week!

Katie: "And now- the infamous episode 19, the "no hosts" episode."

Yuval: "Hey, where are Hillai and Katie? Why I'm the only one in here? Hmm, they've left a note. It says: Hello Yuval. We realized you're taking way too much credit in this show and you're the one talking most of the time. We had enough, so we quitted this show and now we're working for Disney. (Talking) are you guys sure? (Reading) yes, we're sure. (Talking) so why didn't you tell me? (Reading) we tried to tell you, but you talked all the time and didn't listen to us. (Talking) oh no! (Reading) oh yes. (Talking) I'm really lucky! (Reading) yes. Just your luck. Not yours, Hillai and Katie. What should I do?"

Hillai: "Let mw finish! And from ep. 19..."

I'm sure you are wondering why I am in such a good mood today as I send you these questions. It's quite simply really. After calling in a few favors and paying a few people, as you are reading this firebombs are currently being lobbed around inside of Yuval's home.

HOW DO YOU LIKE IT PUNK?

Ah, sweet vengence. Sometimes it can only be obtained with something that goes 'BOOM'.

Yuval: Now that your home and everything you kept there is comsumed by flame, where do you plan to live now?

Yuval: "I don't know what you're talking about. My house is fine. But...you accidentally bombed a target in Gaza, killed 5 Palestinians, and my neighbor's house was hit by a rocket FROM GAZA. (Cynically) Thank you very much."

Katie: "And now- episode 21...Yuval getting the...oops, it's a surprise!"

Yuval: "There aren't any flights from Israel to Syria- they're in a war every two years, or some junk. Wow, what, like, just happened to me? I just got the "like, duh, or some junk" fever from Shirley! I'm, like, sorry, but I don't want to stay here- I don't want you to get it from me. Bye!"

Yuval: "And from episode 25, the first blooper of the show."

Both: "Ouch!"

What really happened is that Plucky wanted to give Shirley a high five while Shirley insisted on a low five. The results- pain on Shirley's forehead and in Plucky's stomach.

Hillai: "That was huge! Are we going to show bloopers in the end of this season?"

Yuval: "I think so. But let's ask our cameramen if they caught that brilliant moment."

Yuval: "So...I think it's finally over!"

Hillai: "A few cool facts for the finale. The Warners were in 13 episodes each, Scratchy-12, Hello Nurse, Mime, Slappy and Skippy with 10 episodes each, Thaddeus Plotz with 9 episodes, Brain, Minerva Mink, Squit and Fifi le fume-6, Bobby, Rita, Pesto, Pinky, Ralph, Runt, Buster and Babs Bunny (no relation)-5 each, all the other Animaniacs characters (except for the girlfeathers), Shirley the Loon, Plucky duck and Hampton pig-4 each, all the other Tiny Toons- 3 episodes each, and the girlfeathers-1 episode."

Yuval: "Pichicha sent us 54% of the questions. Kiue jin-27%, Yasser Majayef-10% and all the others-9%."

Katie: "That's all, folks! And please, please, please..."

Plucky: "Send us questions?"

Katie: "That's right."

**That's all. We'll be back in the first episode of season three-on July 25th.**

**Now, please send us reviews! And buy me a really nice gift if you want.**

**Credits:**

**Clown-Krusty**

**Script-A team of trained monkeys**

**Hard works- a few illegal immigrants from Sudan**

**Official dork-Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin)**

**Idea- Me**

**Copyrights- Me**

**Storyboard- Me**

**Producing-Him (Hillai)**

**Unofficial sl*ts- Fifi, Rouge the bat, Minerva Mink**

**Fitness-Gilad Yank...Yankel...how should I write this name?**

**Times I've pressed the "Save" button this series-153**

**Time I wasted for this shit-43 hours, 35 minuets**

**Did you realize? The first season was 13 episodes long and was published in July-September 2011. The second one- 14 episodes, October 2011-June 2012. I was really lazy.**

**Animaniacs characters (from my fave to the least fave)-Mime, Wakko, Hello Nurse, Minerva, Katie, Skippy Squirrel, Slappy, Pinky, Yakko, Dot, Rita, Runt, Ralph, Wilford, Buttons, Otto, Pesto, Skullhead, Brain, Boo, Bobby, Squit, Mindy, Thaddeus, Flavio, Marita.**

**Tiny Toons list (the same concept)-Mary Melody, Fifi, Babs, Buster, Plucky, Furball, Calamity, Julie Bruin, Rhubella Rat, Shirley the Loon, Fowlmouth, Hampton, Roderick Rat, Gogo Dodo, Montana Max, Dizzy Devil, Margot Mallard, Danforth Drake, Little Beeper, Little Sneezer, Elmyra, Sweetie Pie.**

**Looney Toons-Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Pepe le pew, Speedy Gonzales, Willie Coyote, Sylvester, Penelope Pussycat, Foghorn, Tina Russo, Melissa Duck, Elmer, Granny, Yosemite Sam, Honey Bunny, Road Runner, Porky Pig, Tweety.**

**And...**

**Ok, Bye (Remember Colin?)**


End file.
